Noble Return
by RemasteredHype
Summary: Noble six survived but is now stuck in a world that isn't in the UNSC database and has creatures that are creepy and evil but admittedly less scary than the Covenant. The Lone Wolf isn't giving up anytime soon, fluff and crazy antics, the RWBY way. Rated T because why the hell not. Stay frosty you chicken monoliths...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, im sorry I haven't been uploading at all, I have been putting the story off to the point where it has become a bit of a failure to write. The crossover part of the story will start right as Beacon Initiation begins but…**

 **1\. this doesn't tie in with the other story.**

 **2\. the MC's name is different.**

 **3\. all the events are the same, nothing has changed in the RWBY timeline so far but it will change.**

 **4\. may I remind you that this is my second fanfic and hopefully I finish it,**

 **5\. if I get stuck, can you give me ideas for the story? If so, thanks.**

 **6\. there WILL be multi-crossover, when? I don't know.**

 **So here I am with a new story, hopefully, this one isn't as a tragic failure as the last. Here. We. go.**

'Thought'

 _flashback_

"normal dialogue"

normal writing

Noble Six slowly awoke on the hard surface of dirt and rubble next to Sword Base with her hand on her helmet. She felt a sharp sting in her shoulder as she rose from the ground up. Six glanced to her right to see a DMR lying on a small rock, a custom DMR with a skull with two knives printed on the side. The lone wolf picked the single shot rifle up and slipped it into the magnetic holster on her back. Six looked towards ONI Sword Base and looked at her helmet.

Six had onyx black coloured armour, the MK IV helmet, the HP/HALO chest armour and had a black visor

The lone wolf shoved the helmet on and stared at the ONI base which was cracked, crumbling and scorched with plasma burns.

'Well, out of the frying pan, into the fire'

Six strolled into the ruined building, traversing every corner, picking up what resources she could find until finally she reached the exit, where the survivor of Reach found a warthog stuck in between two rocks, Six pulled the vehicle out from the rocks and drove off, the road leading her to who knows where.

A Few Hours Later…

The Lone Wolf was cruising along a cracked road, passing by wrecked ships, Covenant ships and UNSC ones alike, ruined and crumbling away into the massive cracks in the ground. Suddenly the road beneath Noble Six began to cave in, leading to a huge cavern made of ice.

'Woah! What the hell?' the Spartan thought as she fell towards the icy hard ground below. Six clambered out of the driver's seat as the front of the Warthog tipped forward and she sprinted up to the gunner position, glanced towards an icicle, pulled out her combat knife and jumped. She felt like it had taken minutes to get to the large icicle but in reality, it was only a few seconds, Six stabbed the knife into the hard ice pillar and it sunk in deep.

'holy hell, that was close!' the Lone Wolf thought, looking at the warthog below her, before it slammed into the ground, blowing up a second later.

Six peered to the side of the icicle, seeing a slope, she swung forward and back on the knife until it slipped out, launching the Spartan forward, making her land on the slope with a large thud. Upon standing up from the slide down to the ground, a quick look at some sort of structure got Six's attention, she pulled out his DMR and aimed it at an open door. The structure was a massive grey building with two orange holographic spikes on the front corners snaking up and around the whole building.

Six entered the strange building, checking for signs of the Covenant nearby. Nothing except a strange silver cube with orange spikes. The Spartan grabs the cube and clips it to her magnetic grenade holder. Suddenly an earthquake-like noise sounded from above her and another part of the cave fell in on top of the Lone Wolf. She rolled out of the way of the rubble but a piece of ice caught the silver cube and it melted almost instantly, causing the water to soak into the cube.

It burned a bright orange before exploding and then imploding, making anything within its blast radius disappear.

 **And that does it for the first chapter of whatever i'm going to call this…**

 **I know the chapter was short but I felt like I needed to do short chapters to ease myself back into the process of doing fanfiction again, thanks for reading you guys!**

 **[Life moves fast. As much as you can learn from your history, you have to move forward – Eddie Vedder 2017]**


	2. Big Changes

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter** **also I meant to say that the main plot line starts AFTER Beacon Initiation not before** **,** **sorry about that** **and the grenade cube from halo 4/5 is a Red vs Blue Reference.** **well** **I've got nothing** **else** **to say so here we go!.  
**  
 **Chapter Two: Reflect and Redeem.**

The bright sun shot over the skies of the world of Remnant with birds chirping in the early morning, the sunlight shone through some trees and onto the ground, warming it up with blazing heat. Suddenly an orange sphere appeared making a whirling sound and Imploding while a black robot materialised on the floor where the sphere once was, taking it's place. A couple of minuets later, four girls stood over the onyx black machine, the one with yellow hair started speaking. 

"what do you think it is?" the yellow one questioned.

"It doesn't look like the standard Atlas robot" a red clothed girl said, she had a more high pitched voice stated, probably the youngest of the group

"hmm, it isn't one from my knowledge of them, I will contact Professor Ozpin so he can decide what to do with it" the one dressed in white responded.

The one in black stayed silent.

The machine started to move, all four girls watching cautiously with their weapons drawn, because they saw the rifle on it's back. It stood up and did something that none of them expected.

"you don't need to call this Ozpin person, I assume by your description of him that he is of high authority?" the machine questioned.

"y-yes" the white one stuttered in fear while her and the rest of them still have their weapons out

"oh my god it talks, the robot talks, I wonder if it has an Aura." was heard in the background by the one in red and black, she decided to respond.

"I am not a threat, I just want to know where this man is so I can ask where I am, also I am not a robot, I'm solider." the lady stated, ignoring that last comment. "please, take me to him."

The four girls lead the soldier through the main gates walking by students who stared and gasped at the sheer size and bulkiness of what everyone thought was a machine, according to the UNSC she might as well be. The teachers were having a coffee break when a six foot suit of armour walked past and they all stared in shock. Six faced an elevator door and pushed the button, a couple of seconds later a ding was sounded as the doors opened and they stepped inside. The elevator went up, all four girls nervous but luckily time flew and the doors slid open once more.

The Spartan walked through the office and stood before the headteacher.

"Greetings, I am Professor Ozpin, this is my assistant Mrs Goodwitch." the man said before sticking out his hand to greet the soldier.

"nice to meet you, I'm Emily Walker" Emily shook Ozpin's hand, then the questions began.

"why are you here, if you don't mind me asking." Ozpin questioned.

"I am honestly trying to figure that out myself." Emily responded before taking off her helmet to reveal a pair of soft brown eyes and a small face with a slight tan.

(A/N: that is the only way I can describe her.)

Emily had dark brown hair fading into black at the bottom, the one of the defining feature on her face is the scar going from the right side of her jawline to her cheekbone.

"Can you recall what happened before you got here?" The Professor asked.

"do you want the long story or the short one?" The Spartan questioned.

"I would say for the long story but I have a meeting soon." Ozpin stated.

"Well, it started with a planet, which fell to creatures of power after the Great War."

"I assume you mean the war between the Faunus and Humans?"

"No, I am talking about the Human Covenant War, a bloody war which ended in millions of human lives. Spartans were sent out

"how can we possibly believe you when we have no proof?" Mrs Goodwitch asked, being sceptical about the situation

"That is where you're wrong Mrs. Goodwitch." The Spartan said before handing out a small chip and giving it to Professor Ozpin. "here, it's video proof of what happened, It has been cut down to a ten minute video and I will warn you, it is very disturbing."

Ozpin placed the ID chip

 _The Covenant were shown battling a team of six_ _armoured soldiers fighting in a forest area with a house (_ _In the mission_ _Winter Contingency) behind them,_ _a Falcon was up in the air with sniper bullet trails_ _appearing from inside the helicopter._

 _"_ _Noble Six, Move up against that wall and flank them" the blue armoured soldier_ _before firing his assault rifle._

"That was my Commanding Officer, he knew when to relax and when to be serious. He was a natural leader" Emily said solemnly.

The screen turned to static before switching to an open battlefield and a massive purple and blue spire with two circular beams through the middle.

 _Noble Six fired a grenade launcher off of a Falcon at the Covenant, exploding them in a blaze of shrapnel and fire._

" _there's the Spire" The pilot stated to Carter over the comm channel._

" _Solid Copy, Dot?"_

" _Notice the Spire may be projecting electromagnetic cloaking shields." the Robotic voice said from the comms._

" _Priority One pilot, we gotta know what's in there" Jorge, The tank of Noble Team stated._

" _Affirmative sir, Here we go"_

 _The electromagnetic pulse disabled the Falcon, rendering it useless and the three fell to the towards the ground with the helicopter_

" _Lock your armour Spartan!" Jorge ordered._

" _Prepare for a rough landing!" the pilot stated before the Falcon crashed to the ground, knocking Six out of the ruined helicopter._

The screen switched to static before it returned to The Spire.

 _The electromagnetic shields fell to the ground and Six ran towards the edge of the tower, being high up, a Falcon was there so Jorge was there to catch the female Spartan. Emily leapt towards the Falcon and Jorge stuck his hand out, she caught on to his hand and Jorge pulled her up inside the helicopter where Noble One, Carter banged on the front of the Falcon._

 _"get us outta here" Noble One ordered. "Control,_ _This is Noble One, The Spire is green and you are free to engage, Have a nice day."_

" _Copy That Noble One, be advised inbound units 31A Heavy is Inbound and MAC rounds have been authorised." Control stated to the Spartans and Marines._

" _MAC rounds?! In atmosphere?!" Jorge shouted angrily._

" _One way to get their attention" Noble One stated, referring to the Covenant. "Hold on to your teeth people!"_

 _The_ _UNSC Frigate shot a massive MAC round at The Spire. Making it crumble and fall down like a pencil off of a desk. Suddenly a huge blue and purple plasma beam shot through the Frigate, overloading it's engines and making an explosion the size of roughly half of an atomic bomb._

" _No, Someone tell me this ain't happening!" Jorge said, devastated that one of the Frigates was shot down like wood._

" _UNSC Graphted, do you copy?" Control said before Carter responded._

" _Graphted is dust, we need to get out of here_ _now!" the Commander shouted to Control._

The screen faded out but shortly after was cut to where Emily found the cube and was teleported into remnant.

"so, do you believe me?" Emily questioned before Mrs Goodwitch gave a response.

"Yes, we do, at first I didn't but with hard proof, I can say that I believe you" Mrs Goodwitch stated.

"We will need you to keep your past, what you were involved in, a secret unless you trust someone enough to tell them." Ozpin demanded. "I have arranged for you to be paired up with Team RWBY simply because they were the first people you met, you will have to take part in classes and combat training. Is this arrangement okay with you?"

"yes, but one thing, what is an Aura?"

Professor Ozpin explained what an Aura is before asking a question.

"May I try and unlock your Aura, if you have one?"

"please go ahead" Emily confirmed before Ozpin placed his hands on her face. "For It is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through This, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and inbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. _"_

Nothing happened.

"well, I don't have an Aura but I can use my energy shields as one. I have a request." Emily offered. "Hit me, hard. If I'm correct, if my shielding looks like an Aura, I can use it."

Mrs Goodwitch used her Semblance (I think) to summon ice, hitting her chest and a gold light flickered and dissipated. A second later a gold circle formed around Emily.

"does that look like an Aura?" The Spartan asked.

"Team RWBY doesn't know about you joining them and neither does any of the other students, please, make a good first impression. The last person who joined a team of four ended up being hated because when they first met, he announced their bra size." Ozpin chucked with Emily and Mrs Goodwitch after nodding his head to confirm that Emily's shields looks like an Aura.

"I will make sure to give out a good impression sir." Emily said before stepping into the elevator.

"Also, Mrs Walker, try and relax, you are a bit too uptight" Mrs Goodwitch half joked when the doors closed.

"Mrs Walker is going to be an interesting student" Ozpin smiled before answering a call that had just started ringing.

 **And done! Finally, I had a bit of writers block with the recording, I didn't show the deaths of Noble Team because that is saved for a later chapter. Thank you for reading, I accept all constructive criticism and all encouraging reviews but I don't force you to. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **[** **Life is worth living, as long as you give it a chance to take shape – Jeff Ament]**


	3. Banter And Clothes

**Hello Chicken Towers, Guest #2 chapter 1: that is because i originally had Six to be a guy. i've fixed it now**

 **this is another chapter, have fun.**

Team RWBY were walking to their dorm room when Yang noticed the door slightly open with rock music playing from inside.

"who the hell is in our doom room?"

Weiss slowly opened the door to see the exact same person that they met in the Emerald Forest in the 'Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls' pose on the team's new bed in her onyx black armour. Her bed was between the four's beds, leaving less space for them to walk.

"Hello." The lady said casually. "My name's Emily Walker and I'm your new team member."

"Since when?!" Weiss shouted while Ruby and Yang were snickering because of the pose that the Spartan was in.

"since about five minuets ago." Emily stated before getting up and turning off the music

"I had a talk with Professor Ozpin and he arranged that I will be joining your team simply because you were the first people I met."

"Any Proof?" The Heiress questioned, which Emily ignored to annoy Weiss.

she stuck her hand out to shake hands with the rest of the team.

Weiss shook her hand, said her name and walked off in annoyance that Emily didn't announce that she was on the team earlier. Emily glanced at Weiss and saw her on her desk studying for the next class.

"The name's Yang, the master of punching things to hell and puns, I like your taste in music." Yang delivered as she shook Emily's hand hard.

"hmm, good grip, I like you, nice to see another rock person like me." Emily voiced "so, you punch puns to hell? Or you like making puns?"

"both, maybe" The blonde brawler chuckled and jumped up to her bed.

The one dressed in black stepped forward and shook the Spartan's hand firmly but not as hard as Yang's handshake.

"Blake, it's a pleasure to meet you Emily" the cat faunus established just before her bow twitching, which Emily took note of but didn't question it. Blake sat down on her bed and began reading a certain book called Ninjas Of Love which where Emily's from is called Spartans Of Love.

'huh, must be their interpretation of it.'

"Nice to meet you too Blake" Emily said to her before turning to the team's leader.

Ruby strolled up to the Spartan and shot her hand out to shake hers. Emily gladly took it and expected her to do something other than what she actually did.

"Ohmygawdhowdoesthatarmourworkdoesittransformdoesitflydoesitallowyoutoteleport?!"

"Sorry, my sister gets like that sometimes, she's bonkers about weapons and technology." Yang stated while dragging Ruby to her bed.

"No, it's fine, I'd be happy to explain some of the basic features and clear things up, first of all, no it doesn't do any of those, but it does allow me to run faster than the average human. My helmet is polarised, so any bright lights won't be able to get through, the others are a secret." Emily answered. Suddenly a message rang to Weiss' scroll.

"Emily, Professor Ozpin has asked me to take you out into Vale to buy a scroll." Weiss stated flatly before putting her scroll away.

"alright, let's get going." Emily said before putting on her helmet on her head and walking out the door.

Half an hour later…

Emily and Weiss walked through downtown Vale with busy crowds surrounding them. Weiss was getting annoyed because of the noise the crowd was making while Emily listened to the band Pearl Jam's song called Lukin. The two team members walked into the Avocado store to buy a Scroll. Emily switched off the music from her helmet and took it off, placing it underneath her arm

'must be their version of the Apple store.'

"hello, and welcome to Avocado, how may I help you?" the store teller asked.

"I would like to buy a Scroll for my teammate at Beacon Academy"

"hmm, now normally I would ask for confirmation as most store tellers do but considering your friend's armour, I could already tell that you are from Beacon, so you get a discount." the store teller stated to the two girls.

"uh, I have no money Weiss, can you help?" Emily said while looking at the Heiress in shame.

"okay, but I'll give you some money and spend It wisely" Weiss sighed and gave the Spartan one thousand Lien.

Emily bought the phone, paid and left with her Scroll in hand, walking into the busy crowd of people once again. They stared at the giant suit of armour until they were out of sight.

"P-Please stop" A voice pleaded from an alleyway.

"Nah, why would we stop playing? you're a cutie." a gravely voice was heard from the same alleyway.

The Spartan stared at the scene that was unfolding and decided to intervene to stop what was happening.

"hey, you don't want this to get ugly, so leave the kid alone." Six demanded.

The man stared at the six foot suit of armour and ran in fear. The young girl stood there, scared that the Spartan was going to hurt her.

Six took off her helmet and hooked it under her arm. "Relax, I'm not going to harm you, I just hate people like that, had to deal with it myself at some point. Just be safe, okay?" the little girl nodded and ran off to what was presumably her house.

"what the hell was wrong with those people? Why didn't you fight?" Weiss asked for confirmation.

"I don't want to scare the kid, just scare off those creeps." Emily mumbled just so Weiss could hear.

"So, do you want to go back to Beacon?" Weiss asked, expecting a yes.

"no, I've got to get some clothes other than my armour and the uniform Ozpin provided." Emily answered before walking off to a clothes store.

The lone wolf tuned into a Pearl Jam song called Once. She walked up to a clothing store called No Code.

'Cool name, let's see what's in here.'

She walked in to see black and brown leather jackets with zips on the shoulders, black and blue jeans with rips on the knees, a black T-shirt with a white skull with two hands, one with it's hand open and the other with a knife in a backwards grip and black jeans that turn white at the knees.

"This is my kind of clothes store!" Emily exclaimed to herself as she grabbed the leather jacket, the black T-shirt, a maroon and black checkered long sleeved shirt, the black faded jeans and took them to the counter where she bought them, the Spartan was going off of memory about what size clothes she wore before missions. Emily.

Emily took the bag that the clothes were in and left, smiling to herself in controlled excitement. She got a message on her Scroll in the Team Messenger group text, the message was from Ruby. It read 'Meet me and Yang in our dorm room as soon as you can. - Ruby'. Emily picked up her pace to a fast walk to Beacon.

By the time she had gotten there, Weiss had just opened the door to go inside the room. Emily went in after her. Expecting a serious topic to come up, she put her shopping bags down next to her bed and took off her helmet.

"what's going on?" the lone wolf asked, confused as to why the two sisters have overly exited smiles on their faces.

"there's a free karaoke gig going on later today, around six in the afternoon tomorrow! There's a stage and everything, I've researched it and it turns out if you have CD's of the tracks missing the vocalist position but the bass and everything else is still there. IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! oh and Emily, Professor Ozpin announced that you are in our team about ten minuets ago." the crimson reaper shouted at the other girls in pure energy, but calming down to add that last part for the Spartan casually.

"Jesus, Ruby, I thought it was a serious issue you call-" Emily was interrupted by the scythe wielder.

"It is serious! I want to see some awesome people sing some awesome songs, If we don't go, I would never forgive myself!" Ruby responded.

"I'm alright with it, what about you guys?" the black armoured Spartan asked Weiss and Blake.

"I don't mind, I just hope it isn't all screaming." the black clothed faunus confirmed.

"I've got the same opinion as Blake here." the Heiress said.

"well that's it then." Yang stated.

"so, Emily, what did you get for clothes?" the blonde questioned.

Emily described what she bought from the shop and showed the clothes to the team. Team RWBY decided to go and do their separate deeds in the dorm room that either needed doing or they just wanted to do. Emily got a message from Professor Ozpin while she was figuring out the settings for the Scroll and she looked to see what he said. The message was about if the team wanted to keep the same team name or add Emily's to the mix.

"hey, Ozpin wanted to know if we would like to keep the team name the exact same or add my name, what do you think?"

"it would make sense to add your name." Weiss gave her opinion.

"It would make people confused and wonder why you are on the team but the letter of your first name isn't on the team roster." Blake reasoned.

"you don't need to ask, I'd gladly add you to our team name." the brawler stated happily.

"I've no problem with it, just how are we going to add your name?" the leader questioned.

After a minuet of thinking Emily came up with an idea.

"well, I'd like to keep it as similar as possible so we can go with team R.W.B.E.Y. will that work?" she spelt out the team name as it still pronounces the same word as it did before.

"Yup!/Yeah sure!/that would be nice./okay." were the four girl's response.

A text was sent to the headmaster saying about the new team name. A couple of seconds later, a reply came back saying that Ozpin will announce the new team name tomorrow and confirming that the Spartan would not need a singular Initiation because of the video that she shown the headmaster and Mrs Goodwitch. Emily looked at the clock above the dorm room door.

"hey, it's getting late, we should get to bed" the former Noble Six stated to the rest of the team.

"aww, but I was just getting ready to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Ruby pouted while playing Remnant The Board Game with Yang on the floor.

"you don't want to be tired for the karaoke, do you?" Emily teased and Ruby zipped straight into bed and Yang slipped into her duvet, Weiss and Blake were already in their own beds, Emily took off the armour piece by piece and eventually took of the black mesh suit, finally the Spartan turned the light off and climbed into bed.

 **AAAAND that does it for this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed, guess what Emily is going to do at the karaoke? Review, favourite my story if you want, but I will see you later! BYE!**

 **[There Is No Greater Mistake Than Underestimating Your Friends and Enemies – A person that I don't know the name of]**


	4. Ready for a Battle?

**Heeeeeelllooooo! Welcome to the next chapter! no new reviews yet so HERE WE GO!**

Emily woke up in a forest with the faded jeans and shirt she bought yesterday, there were wood logs surrounding her and a couple of trees. There was a figure standing at the end of a path which stop straight where the human-like shadow stood. The shadow disappeared by fading and splitting apart. The Spartan decided to walk over to where the figure once was. As soon as Emily took one step forward she appeared in a house with a sofa in front of a TV, a bedroom with two beds. A staircase flowed down to the floor and behind it was a kitchen with four voices laughing and chatting in said room.

'what the hell? Am I in a dream? I must be, yet I recognise this house, I can't figure out why- wait a second, is that Yang and Ruby?' The Spartan cut herself off and spoke.

"hey! Where are-" Six was interrupted by another voice.

"they can't hear you, this is a dream, but they can't hear me either, the reason you remember this place is because you were here, I was their mother, my name was Summer." Summer explained.

An echo of a voice was heard from about everywhere they turned.

"Hey, Emily, Ruby, Yang, Wake up, we need to get to class!"

"oh, it sounds like your teammate needs you to wake up, I hope you have a nice time at beacon" Summer said as everything faded to black.

 **HUEHUEHUE...**

Six woke up with a start, one of the girls was holding onto her arm. The Spartan looked at the clock next to Weiss' bed and shot out of bed, almost slamming her armour on, grabbing her DMR, putting it in the magnetic holster and running out of the door.

"CLASSES! NOW!" Emily shouted to Team JNPR who were looking out into the hallway before all four of them collapsing and running behind RWBEY. Mrs black and red decided to use her semblance as a way to get to classes quicker, zipping along like a blur, the scythe wielder glanced to her side Emily slightly behind in her armour. The Spartan pointed in front of Ruby and the caped girl looked to where she was pointing. A brick wall. Ruby smacked into it as Emily slowed down and entered Professor Port's class, chuckling to herself.

"i- I'm okay! Totally fine!" Ruby mumbled as she too walked into the class with a bump on her head that somehow no one else noticed, the class sat down.

Professor Port began to ramble on about what it meant to be Hunters and Huntresses. He interrupted himself as he noticed Emily in her armour, staring at the cage.

"ah! A new student, we all welcome you to Beacon academy, you seem to be the type who can take on two of these Grimm here, would you like to have a fight"

'does he usually keep them in cages? I'll have to remember to read up on the Grimm later, same with Faunus.' Emily

"Yes sir, but with all due respect, I would like to have another teammate with me, to get to know their style better." Six requested.

"well, who else would like to fight this foul creature?" Professor Port questioned but as soon as he uttered those words, a hand shot up.

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted at Port, trying to prove to him that she was the more worthy student.

"Go Weiss!/ Good luck./Represent Teeeeaaaammm RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" the Heiress retorted.

'I'm going to have a talk about this with her later, it might get out of hand.' the Spartan.

"Okay, ready? Begin!" Port announced right before breaking the lock with his axe-flintlock (I think.).

(The fight is a bit different because there is two, I won't make Emily OP)

Two Boarbatusks came spinning through the classroom, arching towards the two team members.

Weiss rolled to the left, dodging the Grimm by a mere inch. Six rolled right, whipped out her DMR and firing the powerful rounds into the Boarbatusk, it spun around and charged towards Weiss.

"On your left!" Six shouted at Weiss, the Spartan was too late and the Grimm ran into the Heiress, knocking her into the side of the barrier.

Six charged at the Boarbatusk but instead of ramming into it, she leapt and grabbed one of it's tusks, lifting it up into the air and ripping the tusk off and landing. Six was knocked over by the other Grimm and sent sprawling on the floor. The Heiress stood up and sped towards the Boarbatusk that knocked the Spartan over, stabbing it in the mouth. It screeched and fell over, staying in the same position. It dissipated.

Six rose up and grabbed the tusk that had been ripped off and slowly walked towards the damaged Grimm. The Spartan jabbed the tusk into the Boarbatusk and jumped onto it's back, she grabbed it's top half of it's face and it's jaw and pulled the top half up and the bottom half down, the Boarbatusk's jaw made a cracking noise and it extended, killing the Grimm instantly. With both Grimm dead, Professor Port ended the match.

"Well done you two! Both of you exceeded my expectations" Port said to the two teammates, he turned to the class, he could hear them question why the Spartan broke it's jaw. Professor Port looked at Pyrrha "Mrs Nikos, would you like to tell the class why Emily snapped the Boarbatusk's jaw?"

"she broke it's jaw, knowing that it would kill it instantly and efficiently, what confused me is that I've been told that Emily had no encounters of Grimm up until now, I would like to make sure that that is true, and ask how did you know?" Pyrrha answered, directing the last part to Emily.

"yes, I have had no previous encounters of the Grimm, but I have fought in something most people would wish to be in, but once they are, they just want to get out. it's not a pretty." the Spartan replied.

"well done Mrs Nikos, now class, we have gone a bit overtime in the lesson so go have some food before the next lesson. Class dismissed." Professor Port stated.

The class all stood up and walked to the lunch hall, talking about the fight.

Weiss walked off to the wrong direction, Ruby following her.

'Weiss, don't do anything rash, it might cause a wrench in the works for our team' Emily thought, giving silent advice.

"Oh my god! Emily that was amazing!" Yang almost shouted before giving what would normally be considered a bone crushing hug, the blonde expected the Spartan to say what most people would say, something along the lines of 'C-can't B-reathe!' but nope, instead, she hugged back. A second later they both let go and Yang started to speak.

"hmm, that's odd," the brawler said to herself, Emily picked up on it.

"what?" the Spartan questioned.

"it's just, normally people say they can't breathe when I give them hugs, most likely because of your armour, right?"

"yeah, I could probably withstand the hug without it." Emily chuckled after. "Oh, I managed to sync my Scroll to my armour, so I can see messages inside my helmet, probably a good thing for when I'm in combat."

"cool! Do you mind if I try on your helmet?" the brawler questioned.

"not for the moment Yang, sorry, I don't feel comfortable with it." Emily replied.

"oh okay, should we go get lunch?"

"yeah, sounds good." Emily confirmed but as she was walking, she got a message to come to Professor Ozpin's office.

"oh, sorry Yang, I just got a message to go to Ozpin's office, meet you next lesson?"

"sure, see ya!"

The Spartan walked quickly to the elevator door and pushed the button to call it. After a few seconds, the doors opened and Emily walked in and the doors closed, sending the Spartan up to the office.

 **There we go, Chapter 4, sorry it's shorter than most but this has taken more than two days to write, and therefore it's more sloppy, sorry.**


	5. Rocky Vocals

**Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, but I'm BACK! And you guess what? KARAOKE! okay let's just go…**

The office floor shined and sparkled from the sunlight, the cogs colliding with a soft clang, two shadows lied down on the floor, their feet leading up to a pair of black boots and black work shoes. The office elevator doors slid open with a futuristic whoosh. A massive suit of armour walked into the forest green office.

"hello sir." Six announced to Ozpin as she stepped closer to the desk, Six looked to Glynda and subtly nodded "ma'am"

"we've called you here because we would like to show you something strange." Professor Ozpin stated before showing an image inside the Forever Fall forest of a footprint with two long toes and two pyramid shapes inside the footprint in the floor, which seem to be gripping to the muddy grass. "we have never seen any footprint like this, we've thought this was a Grimm, because some Grimm have footprints exactly like that except for the size of the hole, but we must make sure."

"hmm, I can't voice my opinion right now sir, we still have to have confirmation. So I propose that we wait and see if this same footprint shows up, if so, we are closer to the answer. If we hear or see anything about the creature, if this evidence appears, I suspect that this may be the Covenant, but as of now, I'm only five percent sure, the stakes may rise" Six responded in full length, expressing everything she had to say on the subject.

"okay, if you're sure, and please don't be stressed about this, it can be sorted with ease. Now, don't you have a karaoke to go to?" Professor Ozpin smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"sir, may you open the window please?" Emily suddenly asked the professor.

"of course"

Emily stood against the elevator door, sprinted and dived out of the window into a rose bush, and a Rose.

"Ow!"

Emily looked down to see Ruby underneath her.

"I'll apologise later, something's come up." Emily quickly said before helping her up and rushing off.

 **Time Skip because I can…**

The Spartan activated her Active Camouflage and scouted out the area. She glanced to see an abnormally large beowolf standing over something. It looked like it was about to attack. Emily raised her DMR and put four holes the size of golf balls in the Grimm's head. The Grimm slumped sideways and a woman got up from where the Beowolf was looming over. Six deactivated her Camouflage.

"T-Thanks..." The lady thanked Emily. "I'm Erian Deardream."

"You're welcome Mrs. Deardream, I'm only doing my job." Emily told Erian and walked off to scout out the area some more, just to see if that wasn't the Grimm's footprint.

After about half an hour of searching, Emily decided to head on back to Beacon. Once she got back, she kicked open her dorm room door, grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. While she was showering, Emily heard muffled laughter coming from out the door.

"Hey Ruby, you think Emily will like this?" Yang asked.

"Oh. My. God! Hell yeah, she'll love it!" Ruby responded.

"Quiet! She might hear us!" Weiss berated the two sisters.

"Blake, you're staring at her t-shirt again." Yang warned.

"wh- No, I'm not!" Blake stuttered.

"you do realise I'm standing right here, hmm?" Emily stated.

Ruby rushed and blindfolded Emily's eyes while Yang hid the object.

"well, I'm going to hit the training room, see ya later!" Yang exclaimed.

"Night." Emily mumbled as she nodded off with her clothes on.

"goodbye" Blake and Weiss said.

"Bye Yang!" Ruby shouted.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Emily, Wake up, we need to go to the bar for the karaoke, remember?!" Ruby shouted

"buhh, wha-" Emily was interrupted by Ruby pulling her out of her bed and down the halls.

 **At the bar.**

The bar looked like your average bar on the outside but the inside was made of wood and stone, giving it a medieval feeling to it.

"I'm not doing it" Blake stated.

"but why not?" Yang asked.

"I just don't feel like it"

"but come on, even Ruby's doing it!"

"hey, if she doesn't want to sing, she doesn't have to." Emily defended Blake.

"And now, give it up for Emily Walker!" the announcer stated

The ex Spartan walked up to the stage and connected Remnant's version of Bluetooth to the speakers through her Tac-Pad. A second later, Royal Blood's Loose Change started playing through the speakers.

"loose change.

Another penny in my pocket again.

No shame.

Another heart-shaped locket.

Choke chain.

With 24 carats just to hook it again.

But there's nobody home, yeah there's nobody home

'Cause all the glitters gold

'Till your glitter gets old

Then your money don't fold

Yeah, your money don't fold

Stuck, stood still with your door bangin'  
Shouting through your letter hole  
Like there's nobody home  
Yeah, there's nobody home

Teeth clean, nineteen  
Ice queen, licking on the guillotine  
Buckled down on your floor  
Buckled down on your floor

'Cause all the glitters is gold  
'Til your glitter gets old  
Then your money don't fold

All the glitters is gold  
'Til your glitter gets old  
Then your money don't fold

'Cause all the glitters is gold  
'Til your glitters gets old  
Then your money don't fold

I wanna double my money  
So don't act, don't act like there's nobody home  
Yeah, quit playing God on your telephone  
I got love in my tummy  
About as funny as a broken bone  
Like there's nobody home  
Yeah, there's nobody home 

[X4]

'Cause all the glitters is gold  
'Til your glitter gets old  
Then your money don't fold"

The song ended and most of the crowd cheered, but some were either too drunk, hated her singing or just didn't care. She walked off the stage and the cheering died down.

"That was amazing!" Ruby shouted, ecstatic.

"it was good." Weiss said "not my type of music but, I do admit, it's good"

"Nice job Ems" Yang congratulated her.

"Well done Emily" Blake stated.

"Two things, one, thank you guys, second, Yang, don't call me that." Emily responded.

Weiss looked at the clock

"Guys, we need to get back, Classes start in 15 minuets!" Weiss shouted

"Wait, we have classes today?!" Ruby shrieked in terror

"Well, let's go, come on!" Emily shouted and ran towards Beacon.

 **That does it for this chapter, sorry I've not updated and I'm sorry if this seems rushed, because it is! It took me until today to update this chapter, I need to update more huh? Well, I'll see you in about 100 years, BYE!**


End file.
